User talk:HiddenVale
Wheel of Time books conversation The Wheel of Time by Robert Jordan (a mini imagine The Lord of the Rings but with more political intrigue within the world, and a prophecy to be fulfilled of the Dragon Reborn with a more interconnected story and a cycle because the books will end where it began basically but uh yeah its good i guess though what really stops it from being great is that it has a over abundance of The Lord of the Rings influence to the point its like "really?" XD there is trollocs in here who may as well be called hobbits then you have the Dark One and the Creator (not as original in terms of naming at least unlike Sauron or Eru Illuvatar but it gets the job done) etc plus its pacing at first is good then it becomes immensely slow but now each books really faster paced but yeah good series check it out its pretty thick read to there is 15 books in it and each one is basically 700-1,000+ pages each book kind of like each book in the mind blowingly epic A Song of Ice and Fire series XD Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 05:22, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see So... ...it's more cliche? Less nuanced? HiddenVale 22:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't say ts more cliche but it does have some cliches to it naturally but its very good i jwouldn't't't't't put it up there with The Lord of the Rings, A Song of Ice and Fire, The Kingkiller Chronicles or even The Elder Scrolls (yes lol a game series :P ) but check it out worth a read i thinkUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 06:55, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Elder Scrolls. Phtah! HiddenVale (talk) 23:34, July 21, 2012 (UTCR) 1 Response Thanks 20:15, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Rehaul Ideas. Since DarkLantern is away can i contact you on my probs? I'm thinking of remaking the tolkien vs jackson page- I want to make a pa with all the changes in it instead of three separate pages for each movie as they are hard to find. Also About the minor battles of middle-earth page, would orc battles among themselves count- like the Isengard's vs the mordor orcs and other such battles. An I am available mon- fri with this post being posted on Wednesday- so if you want to give me any monotonous tasks lie grammar editing r link updating im your man. Also, I'm thinking of making a page that has all the other pages in the wiki listed alphabetically. Please contact me on these questions. Vangis19 (talk) 10:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) More Labors Please give me some more jobs. I'm free so go ahead and overload me. Vangis19 (talk) 13:54, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ummm. Well, in the next couple days I will be making new pages on places in Mordor that only appear in some maps, and so... ...I might have you do some easy thing, I don't - l know yet. Thanks a ton for the generosity in service, though. HiddenVale (talk) Reply to the Badges post How about the talk page or chat. Those features are very good and they can add quality to a wikia. It would be easier for people to notice when they have been messaged on thier Meeaseg wall. It is a better system than the current user talk. No? Vangis19 (talk) 12:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm not sure how to delete pages or put them up for deletion. I've put quite of few up for this but none of them are on the articles for deletion page. Salt from the shire, and teh 5 movie pages that have the tag are the ones i have wanted to delete. Could u see to this? THX Vangis19 (talk) 13:39, August 20, 2012 (UTC) You can put "delete" around to put the template on, but only DarkLantern can delete the page, since he's the active Administrator right now. HiddenVale (talk) 23:42, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Uruk Sappers Thx have u visited the Uruk Sappers page? I don't think it is represented in the book at all. Can you check. Vangis19 (talk) 02:43, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that I have checked actually not long ago. I put the delete template on it. It was just created. HiddenVale (talk) 03:59, August 21, 2012 (UTC) NVM i c there is a delete article it sry. Vangis19 (talk) 02:45, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I put that there. HiddenVale (talk) 04:40, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Saurons man Reply to Sauron's Man, KK ill do it Vangis19 (talk) 00:34, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Help needed Since you seem to be a regular here now, I was wondering if you would help in the rewriting of the articles listed on Forum:Project: Tolkien Gateway and Wikipedia copies removal (just be sure to read and understand the guidelines first) and might you please give your opinion and votes on LOTR:Articles for deletion and Forum:Articles to be merged. I would like to close some of those issues. Thank you.--DarkLantern (talk) 01:28, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Ha, "regular". That sounds odd for some reason. Well, you certainly AHEM have my opinions on Pages that need Deleting, i.e. Uruk Sappers, but I will look into the rest. And again, keep an eye out on Saurons man. I don't even think he receives notifications. HiddenVale (talk) 23:09, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Greetings Ha ha, yes! Zarah (aka "Maiden of Thunder") is just about my favorite character ever - she's got the best outlook on life. And thanks for the welcome. MaidenofThunder (talk) 15:22, August 22, 2012 (UTC) On Half-orcs and corrections Thanks for you help but on the Half-orc front, they DO, well did exist in story but were all wiped out after the War of the Ring see the references at the Half-orc page. Or if you need more proof see the article at Tolkien Gateway then. Have a nice day.--DarkLantern (talk) 00:24, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Ents or "Shepherds of the Trees" did exist in the First Age in fact they much older then that and date back to Awakening of the Elves, when they were created by Eru Ilúvatar at the behest of Yavanna to guard trees. Read the Ents article here and the one at Tolkien Gateway and if you can look it up in the actual books See: The Silmarillion: Of the Beginning of Days pg. 46 and The Silmarillion: Of the Ruin of Doriath pg. 235.--DarkLantern (talk) 04:27, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Right, right. Wow. HiddenVale (talk) 04:30, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Poem Thanks. It is, of course, one of Tolkien's. I have written a subsequent two verses, as I feel it needed a bit of closure. Thanks once again. Henneth Annun (talk) Might & Magic Skin Hey there HiddenVale! I actually don't remember where I got the skin. I know the official Might & Magic website uses it, but they've faded it. I'm actually pretty sure I just stumble on it using google. You can find a full sized one here. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:22, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hi there! Thank you so much for welcoming me. It's nice to know I can help in this wiki even though I'm still a bit new. - Darkchylde 11:12, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I must say, miss, in terms of edit-count you are not ''new. You've become authentic pretty much. It's good to have "colleagues" who are major editors. 90% of people who ever made a big mark on this omni-ruling Wiki are not here anymore. In fact... ..you, I, the Administrator, and some others who just joined and yet are very idle are the only ones! HiddenVale 03:29, October 12, 2012 (UTC) On pictures on Black Uruks I don't know why the names are different or that they show they were added on a different date.--DarkLantern (talk) 04:29, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh I see. I guess it isn't dangerous. HiddenVale 21:40, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Two Things Thanks again HiddenVale. About the books, I have actually read The Hobbit a few days ago and I really, ''really enjoyed it. I'm considering reading the trilogy next, if I have enough time. Thanks again for stopping by. See you around the wiki ;) - Darkchylde 10:50, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. It's awesome to have a group all about Tolkien's works at your school. I wish we have one on our own but only few students know the existence of Lord of the Rings. Since I have shortage of money as of now, I think I'll start The Silmarillion if I have a chance. I guess I'm saving the trilogy the last to make it more epic. - Darkchylde 10:14, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Removing without notice Why did you remove the (Articles for deletion) notice from the "Goblins" page? I don't see you listed as an Administrator of this Wiki. Furthermore, you did so without mentioning your action on the LOTR:Articles for deletion page, or even in the History when you removed it! Whether I'm an administrator or not does not matter. Why on earth must that page be deleted?? HiddenVale 19:51, December 22, 2012 (UTC) : What DOES matter is that by the rules of the Wiki, once the is placed it may be debated on the LOTR:Articles for deletion page, but none but an Administrator or Moderator may remove it. - Gradivus : I have removed many of those templates in my 8 months here. Merging those two pages will bring many anonymous people into confusion, as well as unnecessary hassle for us editors (those that are always on here). HiddenVale 23:22, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Which means you've decided to hell with the administrators' method of having people discuss it and vote; you're going to make those decisions all on your own. - Gradivus, 23:27, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :: XD What a miracle DarkLantern has been ignorant of all that. (No, it isn't a miracle). I'm surprised he hasn't warned me of the Deletion-template policy. And how does someone "Decide to hell"? HiddenVale 23:31, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: You don't have to be snide and sarcastic. I merely asked. If that's the method editors are supposed to use, then it's good I know that. But I'll wait for an administrator to tell me so, and in that case they should change the published rules. And to answer your question about grammar, it's ordinary conversational English. It's called use of ellipsis. "You've decided to hell with it" = "You've decided as far as you're concerned 'To hell with it.'" - Gradivus, 23:41, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::So what's the problem? The rules are enforced here. If there is something NOT being done, them do TELL! --DarkLantern (talk) 23:46, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ah, there he is. There isn't anything not being done; the Delete-template on the Goblins page should simply be replaced with the Merge-discussion-template, which it is. Any other related arguing about this is on this page (about Merging). I haven't been making any decisions on my own recently. HiddenVale 00:07, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Ah, I see. So when you removed the template (which was before I put the template there) it was because an administrator told you to? I'll assume that's the answer; you should have just said so - it would have avoided a lot of confusion. Let's not fight. - Gradivus, 00:15, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::The article Goblins is to be left up for Merging! If you don't agree, then post your opinion on the talkpage, the Forum:Articles to be merged, or LOTR:Articles for deletion where much of the case is being debated. Please do not take down these notices with asking me! I have final word on whether or whether not. I'm not unfair I give people time but some of these matters nobody has bothered to participate in AT ALL, so I've taken them down on my own and deleted or merged them as I saw fit. Have a nice day, friend.--DarkLantern (talk) 00:15, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::(banging head on the keyboard) 'I have' put my reasons there; and here, eight paragraphs up. So many people will be confused when there is no longer a distinction. Do you have an idea of how many Picture-titles will need changing? Yes, you do. I did not take down any Merging-notice on that page; I had taken doen the Deletion-template yesterday. HiddenVale 00:21, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Okay, thanks, DarkLantern – I think everyone understands the procedure now. DarkLantern is to make all the decisions about merging, deleting, taking down templates, etc. (whenever he decides to, which is fine with me) – and reasons for merging or deleting – or not – are to be made on the appropriate talk page (Forum:Articles to be merged or LOTR:Articles for deletion). - Gradivus, 00:31, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::: And about Merging, DarkLantern, you should put your thoughts (or verdict) on the Merge-thing about all the Giant stuff - the sooner the better. HiddenVale 01:34, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Tense when discussing ancient Tolkien languages Please stop replacing past tense with present tense when discussing ancient Tolkien languages such as the various versions of Elvish. I've noticed that DarkLantern has already begun reversing those changes you made, having decided (quite rightly, in my opinion) that regardless of whether fans of Tolkien have learned those languages, they are languages of a fictional antiquity and therefore must be spoken of in the past tense, as is customary. If the decision has been made by DarkLantern, please abide by it. - Gradivus, 18:48, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Men of Rohan instead of Rohirrim I'd like to agree with your changing the name of the peoples' from Rohirrim to Men of Rohan like I did with the Men of Gondor over Gondorians (never mentioned by Tolkien and the rule here now), but Tolkien referred to the peoples' of Rohan as Rohirrim not Men of Rohan. I go by the books. So, it IS Rohirrim not Men of Rohan you also can't have two categories noting the same thing on one page. I will be removing those edits, sorry.--DarkLantern (talk) 01:36, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay. Don't undo the edits, since that wasn't all I changed on those Rohan-men pages. HiddenVale 01:39, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Stone of Erech Chapter 2, "The Passing of the Grey Company." - Gradivus, 20:07, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Ohh, that's right. HiddenVale 03:33, January 17, 2013 (UTC) On HiddenVale's role here I am glad you have acquired more knowledge and are adding thinks that should added; however, you are aware that some of those things were earlier concepts. You must be careful and aware that you do not mix in the early stuff with the later changed stuff (Tolkien changing his story and mind) I have been rolling this one around in my head for a while and I am still not sure how to work it. Mrs. Karen Wynn Fonstad put all these things together and I agree with it mostly see: Cottage of Lost Play, Lindo, Alalminórë, Kortirion, and Limpë, all things of the Book of Lost Tales part 1. And this notion that YOU are doing all the work here is ludicrous! Others, besides your good self and I, User:- Darkchylde, User:Gradivus, and others are on the rise! Have a nice day, my friend.--DarkLantern (talk) 14:19, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh yes- >_< That was silly. I know they're all earlier concepts in the B.O.L.T. 2, which will be specified on the page if they were changed to another final version in The Silmarillion. Today I looked through the index of names in the very back of the book (of Lost Tales II), and I found a very large amount of persons and earlier name-versions of characters, which I'll add under the "Etymology" section of the related page, as I've done with Ungoliant and Melian. Hope you had a good Christmas break (didn't say that earlier), HiddenVale 01:19, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Please be mindful over categorizing articles, for example: Gothmog was a Balrog and yes Balrogs were Maiar spirits but they really aren't anymore, just as Melkor is no longer counted amongst the Valar. I not sure whether to keep the Demons category either even though they theoretically were Demons. The category of Kingdoms of Men is valid and I will work it into Category:Realms. Good work! --DarkLantern (talk) 04:36, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Oh - did I categorize Gothmog as a Maiar? I can't remember (because it's 8:40 PM and I'm still working). As for Melkor, he was originally even an Ainu and the greates of them, as told in the Ainuindale. And thanks. HiddenVale 04:41, January 22, 2013 (UTC) On notifications Sounds fine to me! Good - but I wouldn't know how to make that work. HiddenVale 01:11, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Nomination for admin We need another active administrator here! This Me only thing is a strain. The other admins and either retired, inactive, or available only by contact and that isn't good enough. We need another! I've been considering these for weeks and watching your contributions including your newly acquired knowledge in the adding things from the Book of Lost Tales. You are the most regular, the other most interested in the community here, long enough here, the other most knowledgeable, and I think your understanding the rules. What was instrumental in my decision was your experience, regularity, and knowledge. I will put your nomination on the appropriate page for voting like what was done with me. I am NOT going to beat around the bush on this one, if no participates in a certain amount of time (maximum of two weeks), or we get limited participation, or too many mixing opinions I'll just end it on my own however it turns out. Please get back to me on this.--DarkLantern (talk) 14:38, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Ooooo, now it has come to''' this. (I won't be over-excited) The only administrator-disablity that I would have is the fact I'm not on here throughout the week. Now what did you mean the 2nd-to-last your last sentence? I didn't understand that. HiddenVale 02:43, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :I see. Well, I assume that means you are '''not interested, Yes? I'm still voting for you! I'm not retiring from here! You would be an effective backup admin with power. What I meant by the 2nd-to-last your last sentence is that I would not allow this subject to linger on for months and months without acting, lost in a sea of indecision just because in case the nomination question was not unanimous or no one participates.--DarkLantern (talk) 12:12, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :What???? Where does it say I'm not interested? Of course I am! Okay now I understand the 2nd-to-last sentence. (Keep in mind this is a very big honor) HiddenVale 04:14, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Hey sir. I understand that you've been nominated for admin and I've supported it (I explain my reasons there), however, I really think you should start showing more presence in this wikia's pages like "Merging articles" or "Articles nominated for deletion". Winterz (talk) 00:38, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello there - you're another long-timer I haven't met yet. I have participated with Merging Articles, but how do I "show presence" in Articles for Deletion? I can't delete anything yet. HiddenVale 02:06, March 7, 2013 (UTC) *I meant this, sir. Winterz (talk) 03:14, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh - I only have to say what others have said. HiddenVale 03:16, March 7, 2013 (UTC) **Well that's disappointing. You really don't have an opinion of your own?! Winterz (talk) 21:14, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Disappointing?? Again, not other than anyone else's is on the Deletion page. HiddenVale 23:22, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Pages you've made Hello HV- I've noticed on Mythology Wiki that you put every page you've made on a place where people can see it, for the Admins' reference - that would make a lot of sense here, with DarkLantern always updating things Gandalfitur (talk) 23:26, March 7, 2013 (UTC)